Many people feel that the design and appearance of consumer products are a reflection on the users of the products. Additionally, many users prefer and/or enjoy customizing their consumer products, and the more they use these products the more they are apt to want to customize their products. Computer input peripherals such as electronic mice, trackballs, and keyboards may be included within this set of consumer products. Indeed, numerous different designs for these products are commercially available. Further, some of these products are available in different colors. A mouse design made by Logitech® may be purchased with three interchangeable faceplates, with each faceplace being made of a different colored plastic. However, some may feel that attempts to date to personalize and/or customize computer input devices have been less than ideal and/or may not suit their preferences.
Many computer communication systems, such as e-mail programs, are currently used. Some of these programs have notification features. Typically, with a notification feature of the program in an active mode, the receipt of an e-mail may cause an icon or user interface to appear on the display device or may cause the computer to produce an audible signal. However, such icons and visual indicators take up valuable display area, and both the visual and audible indicators can sometimes be annoying, even to the point where many users disable such features.
Therefore, it would be advantageous for computer input devices to provide a more personalized and/or customized appearance, and/or to maximize functions, such as a user notification function, whereby the user may be notified of various events in a desirable and visually appealing manner.